


baby boy

by nudesoobin



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Kang Taehyun, Hyung Kink, Lemon, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Choi Soobin, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25943833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nudesoobin/pseuds/nudesoobin
Summary: Taehyun é o baby de Soobin, e o Soobin é o Hyung que não pode recusar nada para o seu pequeno.blowjob | hyung kink | taebin | não gosta, não leia.
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Kang Taehyun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	baby boy

**Author's Note:**

> quanto tempo né KKKKKK  
> espero que vcs gostem, é o meu primeiro "lemon" ent sejam gentis  
> e não seja um babaca nos comentários o taehyun já tem 18

— Hyung? 

A voz chorosa de Taehyun soou próximo de Soobin, fazendo ele desviar a atenção do notebook para olhar o seu pequeno abraçado com uma pelúcia gigante de urso, presente que Soobin o deu no seu aniversário de 18 anos. Os olhos do mais novo ainda estavam inchados por ter acordado a pouquíssimo tempo, o Choi estranhou pois Taehyun não era de acordar assim no meio da madrugada. 

— O que aconteceu, pequeno? — Soobin virou a cadeira para direção de Taehyun e deu batidinhas no colo chamando o menino, que caminhou rapidamente deixando o urso de lado antes de subir na cadeira com Soobin. Já sentado no colo do mais velho, Taehyun se deitou o abraçando. — Você deveria estar dormindo. 

— Eu sonhei com você 

— Ah é? Como foi esse sonho? — Passou a mão pela cintura do menino, enfiando elas dentro da blusa dele e fazendo carinho nas suas costas, sentiu os pelos dele se arrepiarem e o menino se remexer sobre sua coxa. 

— E-eu não me lembro, mas eu fiquei com saudades de você comigo. — Ele apertou Soobin mais forte e o mais velho sentiu o pênis duro de Taehyun roçando na sua barriga. 

— Eu estou aqui com você agora bebê. — Deu um beijinho atrás da orelha de Taehyun, sorrindo. 

— Hyung eu posso te chupar agora? — Taehyun perguntou baixinho com vergonha. 

— Não podemos fazer isso agora Taehyun, eu estou trabalhando. 

— Faça uma pausa então. — Taehyun parou de apertar Soobin para ver seu rosto e o mais velho negou. 

— Eu não quero fazer uma pausa agora, vá dormir. 

— Mas já faz tanto tempo desde a última vez! Por favor Hyung — Reclamou fazendo bico. 

Soobin pensou um pouquinho antes de responder. 

— Faça o que quiser. — Suspirou, sabia que ia acabar cedendo depois e não valia a pena discutir. 

Taehyun sorriu deixando selares pelo rosto de Soobin antes de começar a realmente o beijar. O mais velho sorriu e tomou o controle do beijo, invadindo o mais novo com a sua língua e puxando o cabelo de Taehyun quando achou que já estava bom. 

— Vamos, me mostre o quanto você queria isso. 

Taehyun se pós de joelhos na frente dele e como um gatinho se esfregou no meio das coxas do seu hyung sentindo o pau de Soobin finalmente acordar. Com as mãos ansiosas puxou o elástico da calça do Choi e pau dele saltou para fora, Taehyun salivou e começou a dar pequenas lambidinhas fazendo Soobin suspirar. 

O mais velho enroscou a mão nos fios rosas de Taehyun, puxando eles com força para baixo. Entendendo o recado, Taehyun enfiou tudo o que conseguia na boca, engolindo boa parte do pau, usando a mão para masturbar o que não cabia na sua boca. Desenhava as veias com a língua, lambia e chupa a tudo o que conseguia fazendo o melhor que conseguia para sentir todo o pau do namorado. 

Soobin fazia carinho no cabelo do menino se controlando para não foder a boquinha apertada e molhada dele. Sussurrando elogios que sabia que Taehyun gostava, sentindo a garganta do mais novo vibrar toda vez que ele gemia. 

— Hyung… — Gemeu quando tirou o pau do boca, ainda o masturbando com uma mão. — Você pode foder minha boca? 

E como Soobin poderia falar não para aquilo? Taehyun estava numa bagunça completa, com pré-porra e baba escorrendo pelos cantos da boca inchada. Com a expressão inocente no rosto lambeu os lábios vermelhos quando o mais velho acentiu. 

— Você vai me deixar louco, Taehyun. — Falou e o mais novo engoliu seu pau novamente, o Choi enroscou os dedos no cabelo de Taehyun de novo dessa vez o forçando a engolir o seu pau inteiro. — Tudo bem? — Perguntou vendo Kang chorando no seu pau, recebeu um aceno e um gemido de confirmação. 

E agora ele estava no controle, Soobin fez ele voltar ao ritmo antigo antes de começar a realmente foder a boca de Taehyun, empurrando ele contra o seu pau, fazendo ele chorar e se ensgasgar um pouco.

Puxou o menino quando sentiu a formigação ficando mais forte e bateu uma punheta rápida gozando no rosto de Taehyun, esse que engoliu tudo sem reclamar e sorriu satisfeito. 

O menino subiu para o colo de Soobin de novo se acomodando ali e finalmente se entregando ao sono. Choi o pegou no colo e levou para o banheiro depois de perceber que a box do mais novo também estava suja de gozo, após banhar o garoto sonolento, Soobin o deitou na cama e voltou para o trabalho. 

Taehyun é o baby de Soobin, e o Soobin é o Hyung que não pode recusar para o seu pequeno.

**Author's Note:**

> é isso, comente e dê fav se você gostar 😌💞  
> eu continuo tento um cct então se você quiser me mandar alguma coisa: https://curiouscat.qa/soobinsfw


End file.
